


¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Humor, genderbender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Llevaba dos semanas averiguando qué había pasado. Tras estar todo el día discutiendo con Ron, ambos despertaron al día siguiente con el aspecto del otro.





	¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?

Llevaba dos semanas averiguando qué había pasado. Tras estar todo el día discutiendo con Ron, ambos despertaron al día siguiente con el aspecto del otro.

Hermione apenas dormía. No entendía qué fue lo que hizo para acabar así. ¿Alguna broma del destino? A saber, pero debía encontrar una solución.

Se hallaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, evitando a toda costa decir o hacer algo sospechoso.

—Ron, es casi la una de la mañana —murmuró Harry, adormilado—, ¿qué haces despierto?

—Estudiando para Pociones —mintió.

Harry abrió un ojo, sorprendido.

—¿A estas horas?

—No quiero suspender. Snape me tiene manía.

—Eso es porque eres un maldito Gryffindor y él, un completo idiota. Vete a dormir.

—No, he de seguir estudiando.

—¿Ahora eres Hermione o qué?

Harry se rió por el chiste. A Hermione le dio un vuelco pensar que Harry lo supiera.

Aquellas dos últimas semanas fueron horribles. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder —compulsivamente— las preguntas de los profesores. Tuvo entrenamiento de quidditch —un desastre—, donde no le quedó otra que ir para no levantar sospechas. Y por último, y no menos importante, tuvo que ducharse con sus compañeros en los vestuarios —a los que jamás volvería a mirarles a la cara después de aquello. A veces fingía que se le metía jabón en los ojos, pero no era suficiente.

Le consolaba un poco saber que a Ron no le estaba yendo mejor. Nunca conseguía responder bien a las preguntas de los profesores —aún chivándoselas Hermione— y la gente le miraba raro. Tuvo que esquivar —fingir que no los veía— a varios Hufflepuff que Hermione ayudaba a estudiar. Por no mencionar la cantidad —exagerada— de clases a las que acudía y que Hermione le obligaba a asistir. Si yo voy a quidditch, tú, a Alquimia, le recordaba.

Era una pesadilla interminable y desesperante de la que jamás despertarían.

—Dime que tienes algo, Herms —lloriqueó Ron, intentando manejar su maraña de pelo, cuando se reunió con ella en la biblioteca.

—Bueno…

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Ambas cosas.

Hermione cogió un libro de Magia Avanzada y se lo acercó a su amigo.

—Según esto, si fue un hechizo, nos quedaremos así eternamente. En cambio, si es por la Madre Naturaleza, no volveremos a ser lo que éramos hasta que no aprendamos la lección.

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber cómo ha sido?

—Está claro que no es cosa de magia…

—No tiene sentido…

—Para los muggles, la magia no existe, no tiene explicación para ellos. En algunas culturas, se cree que la Naturaleza actúa cuando es necesario de forma inexplicable, para que actuemos de manera distinta. En nuestro caso, no parábamos de pelearnos.

—Estábamos recolectando hierbas para la clase de Pociones cuando me sentí raro…

—Yo sentí lo mismo.

—Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Hermione vio entrar a Lavender. Su pesadilla no había hecho más que empeorar. Deseaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder solucionar esto. Y pronto.

* * *


End file.
